


Robin's Return:  Kon

by sageness



Series: Robin's Return [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon stood on the roof of the Tower grinning as the Batwing shrank to a tiny dot in the afternoon sky.  "You made it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's Return:  Kon

Kon stood on the roof of the Tower grinning as the Batwing shrank to a tiny dot in the afternoon sky. "You made it."

Tim took a deep breath of the salty Bay air and completely failed to repress his smile. "It is so great to be back."

"It's great to see you again."

"It's only been three days."

Kon slipped his arms under Tim's cape and pulled him close. "Even still." The kiss was hot and sweet, and broke off into a laugh when Tim felt Kon lift them into the air. "The others can wait. Let's go flying."


End file.
